An X-ray (also called as Roentgen ray) detection device can detect the internal shape and structure of a part to be detected. The X-ray detection device includes an X-ray source, an indirect X-ray detection substrate and a display. When the X-ray detection device is used, the part to be detected may be disposed between the X-ray source and the X-ray detection substrate. The X-ray source can emit X-rays. The X-rays are directed into the X-ray detection substrate after penetrating through the part to be detected. The indirect X-ray detection substrate can generate an electric signal according to the incident X-rays. The generated electric signal is input to the display, such that the display displays an image.
In the related art, the indirect X-ray detection substrate includes a basal substrate. A photodiode is formed on the basal substrate. A scintillation layer further covers the photodiode. The scintillation layer can convert the X-rays directed into the scintillation layer into visible light and direct the visible light into the photodiode. The photodiode can convert the visible light directed therein into an electric signal. Exemplarily, the photodiode includes two doped layers which are laminated and an intrinsic layer. The intrinsic layer is located between the two doped layers. The laminating direction (i.e., the thickness direction of the intrinsic layer) of the two doped layers is perpendicular to the basal substrate.
The larger the thickness of the intrinsic layer (i.e., the distance between the two doped layers) is, the higher the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the photodiode is. Since a thicker photodiode cannot be manufactured on the basal substrate in the related art, and further the indirect X-ray detection substrate containing the thicker intrinsic layer cannot be manufactured, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the photodiode in the X-ray detection substrate is relatively lower, and the X-ray detection device is poor in performance.